1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermochromic glazings and, in particular, to thermochromic glazings with improved color.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermochromic materials are used to adjust the transmission of solar light through a window system. By controlling the amount of solar light that is transmitted through a window, the amount of heat entering a building can also be controlled. Thus, windows that incorporate thermochromic materials help reduce energy costs during hot days by blocking the sun's energy. Thermochromic materials can also be used in other window systems to increase safety by reducing glare from sunlight.
Typically, thermochromic materials are placed between two glass substrates that form a laminate window system. As solar light enters one of the glass substrates, the temperature within the window system increases in temperature causing the thermochromic materials to change color and darken the window system. The amount of tint and degree of color change within the window system varies based on the temperature. Thus, the stronger the sunlight, the stronger the color change.
Ideally, different thermochromic materials could be incorporated into window systems to produce different colors. However, current thermochromic window systems can only produce a limited selection of colors and tints. In addition, current thermochromic window systems can only reach a particular temperature because of the difficulty in heating the window system. A need, therefore, exists for thermochromic window systems that can produce a variety of colors and that can reach high temperatures in a reasonable amount of time.